Little Irish Coffee
by elcten8.81
Summary: When Tania is made head girl, Tara keeps being forgotten. Whilst delivering vodka to a house Tara meets a boy named Shane who makes her feel one in a million. Meanwhile Sir Pomfrey comes to the girls who ruined him for help. Tara/OC Kel/Flash Camilla/Geoffrey *RATED T* BETTER THAN SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ST. TRINIANS**

**Summary: When Tania is made head girl, Tara keeps being forgotten. Whilst delivering vodka to a house Tara meets a boy named Shane who makes her feel one in a million. Meanwhile Sir Pomfrey comes to the girls who ruined him for help. Tara/OC Kel/Flash Camilla/Geoffrey *RATED T* BETTER THAN SUMMARY**

**I'm doing this fic because Tara is my fav character and there's not many fics about her or Tania.**

**Chapter 1**

**Tara's POV**

Tania drove up to St. Trinian's Secondary School For Teenage Girls everyone stood outside catching up with old friends. Tania and I were in our final year quite a lot had changed, for one Tania cut her hair short and also Kelly, Annabelle, Andrea, Taylor, Polly, Celia, Chelsea, Peaches and Chloe had come back to mentor their old groups as well as look after the others from different groups. Miss Fritton wanted to see my sister in her office so Tania soon ran off into the building. For the first time in, well, EVER I was all alone amongst the cliques. I waved 'hello' to a few girls before walking slowly inside.

"Hello Tara," Beverly smiled from behind her desk, "How was your holiday?"

"Good thanks," I replied walking over and leaning on the desk, "What's with you talking all proper like?"

"Impressing a lad I met yesterday ain't I!" She laughed,

I heard Miss Fritton's office door open and Tania flew towards me. Squealing in delight.

"I'M BLOOMING HEAD GIRL!" She yelled happily,

"Really that's so cool!" I lied through my teeth,

"Kel and Belle said they wanted one of us and because I was the eldest they went for me!" She continued,

She was only older by just under an hour.

"That's really great!" I lied again,

"Got to spread the word," Tania said, "OH….and Flash needs to see you he's in the Trinski factory."

I turned back to Beverly to say goodbye. She gave a sly smile to me.

"Jealous?"

"Green with envy." I replied before walking up the stairs to the attic.

_*ST TRINIANS*_

"Ah-hah Tara!" Flash said when I walked up the attic steps, "I need 'ya to deliver these 'ere boxes of Trinian Vodka to 'dis address."

"Gotcha." I said turning to the two boxes next to him,

I picked up one in each hand and began descending down the stairs to find Tara. We always did the deliveries together. She was talking to the Posh Totties who were giggling away with her. I walked up and set down the boxes.

"Tara," I said, "Wanna go deliver the vodka with me?"

"Err…" She looked at the totties who shook their heads, "Can't head girl duties."

"Okay then." I murmured lifting the boxes and walking down the path,

Kelly and Annabelle drove past in Kelly's car and they waved at me. I lifted the very heavy vodka in response. I walked out the gates and round the corner. The house wouldn't be too far if I used the back roads. I had to go via them otherwise the police would catch me. Don't tell ANYONE this but I have no offenses so far. Of course no one would check, everyone loves Tania and not me. As I was just turning up the alley way when I heard sirens. Bloody hell.

"Stop their Miss," The officer said getting out his car and walking up, "Oh no you're a Trinian."

I sighed, this wouldn't end well.

"Name, Age and we know your school." He said wearily,

"Tara Mackie, 17 years old." I replied calmly,

"Okay, where'd you get the alcohol if you are under age?" He asked,

Suddenly a boy with black hair, green eyes, black trousers with chains and a black t-shirt ran up he had a relieved expression on his face.

"There you are!" He sighed with a thick Irish accent, "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"You have?" I asked confused,

"You know her sir?" The copper asked,

"That I do," The boy replied, "She's my step-sister."

"Okay and do you have any idea how she got this alcohol?"

"Me dad gave it to me to put in the fridge and she ran off wid' it only for a joke." The boy said,

"Name, Age and School." The officer asked,

"Shane…." I mouthed MACKIE to him, "Shane Mackie, 17 years young and I go to St. Charlie's secondary school just up the hill there."

"Okay," The officer summed up, "Take the Alcohol home kids and take this as your final warning."

After the officer drove off Shane offered to walk me to and from the house to see I wouldn't get into to trouble. He was very cute, but Tania would probably snap him up on sight. I smiled at him.

"So you know my name why don't you tell me yours?" He said happily,

"Tara." I replied, "Why'd you help me out back there?"

"You seemed like a beautiful girl delivering booze, I couldn't imagine ye' behind bars." Shane sighed as we approached the house,

"So what's your real last name?" I asked nudging him playfully,

"O'Leary, I take it yours is really Mackie?"

"Yup." I smiled knocking on the front door.

_*ST TRINIAN'S*_

"No really," Shane said as we both laughed, "The guy had to be in his late sixties!"

"And…..And he…" I couldn't talk I was laughing so much sadly we had to part because we were outside school,

"Fancy comin' for a drink with me later?" Shane asked, "Say 9pm?"

"Love to." I replied, "Fake ID?"

"Yep!" He smiled before waving and walking back down the road.

Then is suddenly hit me….I HAVE A DATE!

Kelly and Tania are gonna kill him…..then me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ST. TRINIANS**

**Summary: When Tania is made head girl, Tara keeps being forgotten. Whilst delivering vodka to a house Tara meets a boy named Shane who makes her feel one in a million. Meanwhile Sir Pomfrey comes to the girls who ruined him for help. Tara/OC Kel/Flash Camilla/Geoffrey *RATED T* BETTER THAN SUMMARY**

**A/N – Thanks 'StTriniansRocks' and 'steph wwe fan' for reviewing xx**

**Chapter 2**

**Tara's POV**

I was wrapped in a massive hug when I walked into the dorm rooms. I hoped it would be Tania proving she still cared but it was Kelly. She was like a Mother to me, as were all the other mentors. They looked out for me and Tania.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" She shouted worried, "You left your phone and everyone's been worried sick!"

"I wasn't gone that long." I said waltzing over to my bed to find a letter on top of it,

"Longer than usual." Annabelle sighed,

It was only Kelly, Annabelle and Polly in the dorm's with me. St Trinian's isn't big on rules but one member of staff needs to know when you're off site at night. So I would have to fess up.

"Look," I started, "I'm off site tonight."

"Really where are you going?" Polly asked concerned,

"For a drink with a friend." I said opening the letter,

"Who?" Annabelle asked standing up from the sofa at the other end of the room, "A St. Trinian?"

"No," Okay crunch time, "A b-boy."

"A BOY!?" They chorused,

"Y-Yeah, his names Shane O'Leary he saved me from the police."

"Right….can we meet him?"

"NO!" I shouted rather to quickly,

"Okay, Okay," Annabelle said, "Does Tania know?"

"No," I sighed skimming over the letter in my hands, "She's too wrapped up in head girl duties."

"Oh," Kelly said, "Annabelle, Polly can you give us a moment."

Annabelle and Polly nodded, understanding Kelly wanted to talk in private, and they slowly left the room. Kelly sighed and walked over to me, she sat down on the end of my bed and gave me a small smile.

"It's hard," She spoke up, "When people become head girl the often do forget their friends. It's life, don't worry it's only one year then Tania will be back by your side."

"Thanks Kel," I smiled, "You know you're like a big sister to me, right?"

"I know," Kelly grinned, "And in saying that if Shane does anything to hurt you and I mean ANYTHING he's dead meat understand."

With that Kelly got up and left the room leaving me utterly alone. I picked up the letter and continued to read it.

_Dear Miss Mackie,_

_Due to an amazing letter of recommendation from Ex-Minister Of Education Geoffrey Thwaites you have been accepted into Cheltnem Ladies Collage. We feel that St. Trinian's high school isn't an ideal learning facility for a young lady of your intelligence. There are some forms to fill out connected to the back of this letter._

_Hope to have you here soon_

_Mrs. Bagstock_

_Headmistress _

Woah….I was excepted into Cheltnem! Not that I'd leave, I'm never without Tania. I looked around and realized I was alone. My lesson's won't start till tomorrow so I decided to wander the halls, everyone else was playing hockey outside.

_*ST TRINIAN'S*_

I looked at myself in the mirror and straightened my shirt, it was 8:56 and I was about to go meet Shane. Everyone was in their respective area's talking to their mentors except for the geeks who were typing away on their computer. When I was sure I looked presentable I started out of the dorms. Annabelle and Kelly were on the sofa watching Taylor talk to the chavs.

"You off then?" Annabelle asked,

"Yeah." I replied,

"Got your pepper spray?" Kelly asked,

"Yes."

"Mobile."

"Yes."

"Off-site pass?"

"Yes Kelly, I'm fine don't worry." I chuckled before walking out the room vaguely hearing Annabelle say to Kelly,

"Your such a mother!"

_*ST TRINIAN'S*_

I walked out the gate and spotted Shane in a long white top on with black jeans and black trainers. He turned to me and smiled, he had dimples. He gave me a hug and greeted me.

"You look beautiful." He said with his big smile,

"You to," I said before Shane was smirking, "That didn't come out right I meant Handsome."

"I know you did." He smirked, "Let's go."

With that we walked up the road, hand in hand. Towards the pub. Funny….seems a lot more CCTV camera's around. Weird.

_*ST TRINIAN'S*_

Tania's POV

I walked into the dorm to see everyone huddled around the geek's lap tops. I walked over to see my sister in a pub talking to a boy around our age.

"What's going on?" I asked,

"We're spying on Tara's date," Taylor said, "He's like well fit! If she don't snap 'im up I will."

"What date?" I asked,

"She met a boy when he saved her from the police earlier." Annabelle said,

"So why are we spying on her?" I asked,

"Well I don't trust guys around her, I know you can handle herself but I don't think she can." Kelly sighed,

"So why'd you let her go!?" I exploded,

"Well, how could I stop her?" Kelly said,

"Shh," Polly snapped, "They're in the pub so we have audio."

"_What can I get you?" The bartender asked leaning over the counter,_

"_Two pints please." The boy with my sister said flashing an ID,_

The boy as Irish. I heard it more and more as he spoke with my sister, she seemed happier than she's been in a while. I don't understand why she didn't tell me? We always told each other everything, we were never away from each other! Well I did bail on her today. Oh my god I completely ignored her for a stupid status. Then again she should have her own friends.

URG I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ST. TRINIANS**

**Summary: When Tania is made head girl, Tara keeps being forgotten. Whilst delivering vodka to a house Tara meets a boy named Shane who makes her feel one in a million. Meanwhile Sir Pomfrey comes to the girls who ruined him for help. Tara/OC Kel/Flash Camilla/Geoffrey *RATED T* BETTER THAN SUMMARY**

**A/N – Thanks 'StTriniansRocks' 'gypsy rosalie' 'Bellatrixandkelly98' and 'steph wwe fan' for reviewing also the main plot starts next chapter. Also I'm sorry about how short this chapter is! :D**

**Chapter 3**

**Tania's POV**

Miss Fritton and Matron walked in with quizzical looks. They looked at each other before walking over to the laptop and their eyes widened. Miss Fritton coughed turning our attention to her. She cast a beady little eyes over us. She breathed in to speak when suddenly Tara yelped on the screen. Our heads snapped round to see her date walking over to her with a look of panic. That's when I noticed an old man speeding away. We all leaned in to listen.

"_What happened?" The boy asked,_

"_Th-That just pinched my rear end!" Tara cried,_

"_Where?" He asked,_

"_In the corner." _

"_Wait here!" The boy growled marching towards the man,_

"_Shane!" Tara called after him._

_Shane lifted the man up and spat at him._

"_You're gonna apologize!" Shane snapped,_

"_W-What for?" the man asked still holding his posture,_

"_For touching that young lady over there!" _

"_And what if I don't? She's just a girl!" the man spat, "I have a daughter who like all girls is a drip!"_

"_And like all bad fathers you couldn't be more than wrong!" Shane snapped before dragging him over to Tara,_

"_Apologize." Shane said calmly, _

"_No."_

_Shane slammed the old dude into the bar and his grip tightened._

"_I'm sorry." The man whispered,_

"_What?" Tara asked with a smirk,_

"_I'm sorry." The Man said a little louder,_

"_What?" Tara asked,_

"_I'M SORRY!" The man yelled,_

"_And that's our cue to leave!" Tara laughed as her and Shane walked out the bar._

We turned to Miss Fritton who had a warm smile on her face, she looked at the screen again before turning to Polly.

"Let's respect her privacy." She sighed,

As Polly went to switch off the computer I heard my name. They were outside the school now and everyone in the dorm had frozen while Tara began talking about me.

"_I mean since she's become head girl it's like I don't know her anymore, like she's just a completely different person and…..and I hate it. I hate what she's become."_

I hate her that, that, that b*tch. I can't believe she said that! BEHIND MY BACK! It's not my fault she has no other friends! I looked at Kelly who squeezed my hand tightly. When she gets here I will murder her! I looked back at the screen to see Shane giving my sister a hug. When they pulled away they just smiled at each other.

"OH MA DAYZ JUST SNOG 'IM ALREADY!" Taylor shouted much to the laughter of everyone else,

Shane waved and jogged up the street while Tara walked back inside the school.

_*ST TRINIAN'S*_

Tara's POV

I walked into the dorms to see everyone in an awkward conversation with different people. I spotted Tania and waved. She 'hmph' at me and barged past to the head girls room. What did I do? I looked around and noticed everyone was avoiding my eyes so with a sigh I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto the sheets. I reached under my pillow and read over the Cheltnem letter, I heard a cough. I looked up to see Annabelle and Chelsea standing over me with small smiles.

"So how'd it go?" Annabelle asked,

"Good."

"What's that?" Chelsea asked reaching for the letter,

"Nothing!" I snapped moving it away,

"You can tell us Tara," Annabelle pleaded, "We won't tell anyone else."

"I was excepted into Cheltnem." I muttered,

"I see." Annabelle breathed,

"You cannot leave St. Trinian's!" Chelsea snapped, "You and Tania are the explosives experts."

"Correction, Tania is I just pull a trigger." I murmured,

"But you're not leaving right?" Annabelle asked,

"I'm not sure." I replied.

_*ST TRINIAN'S*_

I ran after Tania as she walked down the stairs. Various students passed on the other side of the stair case while I quickened my pace.

"TANIA!" I yelled as we reached the bottom,

"What?" She snapped turning to me,

"What's your problem?" I asked, "You've been ignoring me for 2 days!"

"Oh now you want to talk to me?" Tania yelled,

"I'll ask again what's your problem!?"

"YOU! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I'M HEAD GIRL NOT YOU!"

"I am not!" I said,

"Yeah right! Just go to Cheltnem, that's right Chelsea told me all about the letter. You know what…nobody wants you around! Mum didn't either! It's obvious because she died as soon as you were born. SHE DIED TO GET AWAY FROM YOU!"

"You really want me to go." I asked hoarsely,

"What do you think?!" Tania snapped,

"If you look me in the eye and tell me you want me to go, I'll go." I said,

Tania turned to me, red with anger, she grabbed my tie and pulled me close. She looked me straight in the eye. I let a few tears slip as she opened her mouth and said very clearly.

"Leave."


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ST. TRINIANS**

**Summary: When Tania is made head girl, Tara keeps being forgotten. Whilst delivering vodka to a house Tara meets a boy named Shane who makes her feel one in a million. Meanwhile Sir Pomfrey comes to the girls who ruined him for help. Tara/OC Kel/Flash Camilla/Geoffrey *RATED T* BETTER THAN SUMMARY**

**A/N – Thanks 'StTriniansRocks' and 'steph wwe fan' for reviewing also I AM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED I FORGOT MY PASSWORD! :D**

**Chapter 4**

**Tara's POV**

I pulled away from her letting more tears drop. I braved a look into my sisters' face. Around us stood hundreds of different girls who had been watching our fight. Tania looked cold and furious. I turned round slowly and a gap was made either side. I either leave to become the enemy or I stay and be a coward. I heard Kelly, Miss Fritton Annabelle and Chelsea push through the masses.

"You really b-blame me for Mum's death, don't you?" I croaked not breaking down in front of everyone,

"I said it before and I'll say it again, she died so she wouldn't have to look at YOU!"

Then it happened, all the pent up rage all the loneliness I've felt over the last few days came out. I raised my hand and used all my pain to force my hand down slapping my sister to the floor.

"TARA!" Kelly shouted, "TANIA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

"You told her." I said quietly turning to Chelsea who looked down at the floor making Annabelle stare at her,

"Tara, I…" Chelsea started,

"Save it!" I snapped interrupting her, "I'm going to pack."

With that I walked up the staircase to the dorms slamming the door behind me. I screamed in anger, my hand hurt like hell but I didn't care I got my point across. I ran over to my bed and began to put all my belongings into an old suitcase. I heard the door open and close again. I knew it was Kelly and a few other people. Probably the mentors.

"Girlie, Girlie, Girlie." Miss Fritton sighed walking over and sitting on my bed, I turned to look at her tears glistening in my eyes, "What happened?"

"She was ignoring me so I confronted her," I said, "She started yelling at me so I asked her if she wanted me to leave, she said yes."

"Tara, if you were having trouble you should have told someone." Kelly sighed as she Chelsea, Annabelle, Andrea, Taylor and Polly walked toward me,

"I guess I hoped someone would notice," I said returning to my packing, "Only one person did, but he's at St. Charlie's."

I zipped my suitcase up and took my phone out my pocket and began to dial. A hand closed my phone, I looked up to see Andrea. The emo was the more comforting one of the mentors though she'd never admit it ECSPECIALLY around Taylor. Her black contacts met my blue eyes as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Tania does care, even if she doesn't show it. She has to keep a brave face in front of everyone else in fear of losing dominance. I'm positive if you both talk it—"

"Sorry Andrea," I said cutting her off and taking my phone out her hand, "But talk time is over."

I turned round and began to walk away from the dorm. Dialing the number.

"_Hello, this is Cheltnem Ladies what can I do for you today?"_

"Hi, my name is Tara Mackie I received a scholarship to the school by Ex-Education Minister Geoffrey Thwaites."

_*ST TRINIANS*_

Tania's POV

I sat in the school dorms with Ice pressed to my red cheek. I was staring at Tara's now vacant bed, who needs her! The dorm door opened and closed as Miss Fritton walked in. She began to discuss earlier's events. Suddenly someone coughed from the door way and we turned to see two figures we thought we wouldn't see again.

"Miss Fritton, we need your help." The taller man said,

"Why should we help with either of you?" Kelly asked threateningly,

"Because at tomorrow's hockey tournament Cheltnem may _lose _their newest player."

TARAH!

*_ST TRINIANS*_

**SO who do you think the two men are, it is kinda obvious but that might just be because I thought it up. Also who even read's these things? If you do type 123 at the END of your comment **


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ST. TRINIANS**

**Summary: When Tania is made head girl, Tara keeps being forgotten. Whilst delivering vodka to a house Tara meets a boy named Shane who makes her feel one in a million. Meanwhile Sir Pomfrey comes to the girls who ruined him for help. Tara/OC Kel/Flash Camilla/Geoffrey *RATED T* BETTER THAN SUMMARY**

**A/N – Thanks 'MegaTigger98','SoulToSqueeze' and 'steph wwe fan' for reviewing **

**Chapter Five**

**Tara's POV**

I sat on the Cheltnem bus next to Harriet Smith, one of the few friends I met here, she was the first one to except me after finding out that I was a St. Trinian for five years. After her everyone else kinda treated me like family. The estranged cousin who no one remembers. We pulled into my old school and I ducked.

"What are you doing?" Harriet asked,

Before I could answer paintballs began flying toward the bus. One large paintball flew and smashed the window next to us causing Harriet to scream. As everyone else ducked the first years used heavier fire until we were next to the other school's bus. It was St. Charlie's. There girl team were playing and apparently Shane was playing a football tournament in the football court next to the hockey pitch. Next to St. Charlie's were all the other school's entered in the girls hockey and boy's football tournament. All the coaches had the same entrance attack as we had.

* * *

We all sat up and grabbed our bags. We then walked off the bus, once outside Harriet and I were joined by our other friends Laura Green and Janie Hale. I didn't wanna walk in alone, it'd be way to awkward. Suddenly I squealed as I was lifted into the air much to the laughter of my friends.

"Hey beautiful." An Irish accent said through a smirk as I was set back on the ground,

"Hi Shane." I said, "YOU SCARED ME TO DEADTH!"

I playfully thumped him. His black hair was shaggier than last time, he had his school football gear on and a water bottle and goalie gloves in his left hand.

"Sorry love. How's Cheltnem?" He said changing the subject as we walked on the hockey grounds,

"Not bad, I got more friends there then anywhere!" I said earning a hug from the others,

"That's good, look I better go before coach flips." He waved and jogged away,

Before I could say goodbye Ms. Bagstock and assistant headmistress Verity Thwaites called us all over.

"Smith, Green, Hale, Mackie you're on the bench for our first game!" Ms. Bagstock barked,

Our first game was against Ampleforth Collage, we won. Then St. Bernadette's, won and finally Nimnit's Secondary School, another win. This meant we'd gotten to the finale…against St. Trinian's.

I'd avoided all of my old classmates but now…..let's say I'm glad that I'm benched.

Lunch was called so Harriet, Laura, Janie and I walked over to the benches and sat down to eat.

"Must be weird coming back here." Janie sighed,

"You have no idea." I replied getting out a sandwich, "Luckily I haven't seen anyone yet."

"Yeah, wanna listen to some music?" Laura asked getting out her IPod,

"Totally!" Harriet replied.

So we sat there and listened to Laura's IPod until we were called over for our final game.

"Green, Smith and Hale we need you on pitch. Mackie stay on the bench." Verity snapped,

Verity doesn't like me, "Once and Trinian always a Trinian." She says.

I ran over to the bench and sat down to analyze the team we were facing. My sister was in the center, she looked at me and I looked away. Behind her were Lucy Cleaver (A Posh Tottie) and Carla Mas (Emo) both eagerly waiting to sink their teeth into our team.

On my side were the rest of Trinian's singing the beloved anthem:

"_We were born to keep it real, _

_Hockey sticks and Balls of steel,_

_We are St. Trinian's,_

_Check out of battle cry,_

_A song to terrify,_

_Whoever stands in our way…"_

"We are the best, so screw the rest," I sang quietly, "We do as we damn well please, until the end St. Trinian's defenders of anarchy."

"You miss it, don't you girlie?" Miss Fritton said from her seat next to me,

"I suppose so, but it doesn't matter."

"Why ever not!?"

"Because it's not like anyone even cares I'm gone."

"I know that people miss you girlie," The old women said, "I know Kelly does. And Annabelle. And Polly. And Chelsea—"

"This is Chelsea's FAULT!" I said bitterly,

"Is it girlie is it really?"

Before I could ask her what she meant Janice Cardio was savagely knocked down by Lucy Cleaver.

"MACKIE! Your in!" Ms. Bagstock said thrusting a stick into my hands,

As I stood up the whole ground silenced.

* * *

*_ST. TRINIAN'S*_

* * *

**So what do you think!? Still haven't found out who those men are but feel free to guess. Here's a clue:**

One's Romeo

The other is a **Pomp**ous ass.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Thanks 'Soul To Squeeze' 'gypsy rosalie' and 'seph wwe fan' for reviewing xxx**

* * *

**Tara's POV**

I walked calmly out on to the pitch hockey stick in hand. I got into my position next to Janie as murmuring started. Laura smiled from my other side and Harriet whispered good luck from behind me. I looked straight ahead, I knew all the opposing teams plays and they know that I could use it against them. The boys football had finished so Shane was watching me with a small smile from the sidelines. Tania stared at me angrily. She was gonna kill me! I looked over the rest on the sides, Kelly and Annabelle had there pitiful eyes on me. Miss Fritton nodded sadly at me, her eyes glinting, I'm so glad it was next point wins. One more play. Know the Trinian's they'd cheat there way to the top. As usual. Harriet gave me a soft smile, she was always there for me in the last day and a half.

"You ready?" She asked,

"As i'll ever be." I sighed,

The whistle blew and we ran forward, sticks to the ground. The Trinian's cheered for there team and booed Laura when she got the ball and began making her way toward the goal. She screamed as the opposing team ran towards her. I sprinted past my clone and shouted for the ball, it was smacked my way causing Tania to stop and stare as I made my run. Tania barked her orders and I was being chased by my old school, the first years were taunting us as we made our play. There was no way I would get to the goal alone especially when the thugs had blocked off anyone I could pass to…I am so dead. Wait…I know this play. It's "Play Beta" meaning in three seconds their going to try and trip me. 3…..2…..1…JUMP! I pushed the ball through number 7's legs and jumped through them to avoid their hockey sticks, I caught the ball the other side and continued on to the goal. I was so close. Okay their all about to swing left and attempt to shove me over so draw back…wait...wait…wait…wait….NOW! I stopped sending the team flying to the sidelines. I dribbled on and was finally close enough to shoot. I drew back my stick and swung with all my might. Everything slowed, I could hear shouting and screaming. I spotted Flash next to Kelly both watching the ball. Next to them were two men…both familiar…wait…NO! IT CAN'T BE! GEOFFERY THWAITS AND…AND…GOD HELP ME IT'S PIERS POMFREY! WHY ARE THEY HERE? WHAT IN GOD'S NAMES HAPPENING!? Suddenly the klaxon sounded, every one on our side was cheering and I was lifted up, look like I scored.

"TARA! TARA! TARA! TARA!" Cheltnam chanted,

I looked at my sister who was staring at me, disgusted, ashamed. I looked down at the team who had lifted me up and signalled to be put down. I sighed and continued to walk toward the exit. But then I thought to myself, hey I just scored a goal….ME!...the girl who was told she COULDN'T play! A smile came to my lips as I spotted Shane being threatened by Janie, she said she'd give him the "break her heart I break your legs" speech that I thought Kelly would give. Tara, forget about it. Your time there's over, you need to regain a new life at Cheltnam. And it should be easy, but it's just dull…

"Come on Janie lay off the poor guy." I laughed walking over,

"No way!" She said proudly, "He needs to know that if he hurts you, I WILL castrate him!"

"Okay…is she joking, I'm scared!" Shane said,

"I don't think she is, could be worse. Kelly could of given it to you and she can be even more graphic." I giggled,

"Oh, did I miss the 'talk' what a shame Annabelle." A voice said behind me,

Laura, Janie and Harriet's mouth dropped while Shane looked terrified, I turned to see Kelly, Flash and Annabelle. Kelly smiled at me but before she said a word I cut her off,

"What are Thwaits and Pomfrey doing here?!"

Kelly and Annabelle exchanged a look while Flash rocked back and forth on his heels awkwardly.

"Look, don't worry about them." Kelly sighed,

"Well seeing as both hate me and want me hurt I guess it is my business." I snapped,

"Maybe you should but out of it, you ain't a Trinian no more! Trinian's take time to solve qwarrels not run away at a small argument." Kelly said almost angriliy,

Well that hurt…

"You saying that what Tania said to me was okay? She told me to leave! What happened to 'head girls always get the last word'!?" I defended,

"You asked her a question which you knew the answer you'd receive because of how mad she was!" Kelly shouted causing Annabelle and Flash to jump, "I'm beginning to think she was right!"

As soon as she said it I saw Kelly's eyes flash with hurt. Like she didn't mean it. Too late.

"Hey!" A voice shouted behind me, Shane, "Your supposed to look after her, be like a sister! Well, no good sister would choose one of the other. St. Trinian or not!"

"Come on guys let's go." I said glaring at Kelly,

We then stormed away from the pitch. I'd only just realized how loud our argument was because all the remaining Trinian's were watching, including Miss. Fritton and my sister.

"Well this is awkward." Janie murmered,

I kept my gaze ahead and began speed walking to the exit. I felt Shane grab my hand.

"Thanks for that." I sighed,

"No problem, someone had to stick up for ya!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thank's gypsie Rosalie, steph wwe fan, Samcosta and NoFourSeasons (To answer her question I called it 'Little Irish Coffee' because Irish Coffee means alcohol.) for reviewing x**

**Imma speed the story about two chapters forward so I can get to the main plot next chap. Also this chapter contain suggested 'intercourse'**

**Chapter 7**

Tara's POV

Three days I lasted…..

Three bloomin' days….

Then it all went down hill from there and I was kicked from Cheltenham. Now I'm making my way to 64 Zembrey Lane, otherwise known as Shane's house. I'd called him after Mrs. Bagstock kicked me out, she said she'd call St. Trinian's in the morning to see if she can re-secure my place. I know I probably should have called Annabelle or Polly or maybe even Andrea, but I couldn't face then just yet. I mean I'd turned on Kelly, my idol, my role model, my mother figure. And she'd turned on me. I still remember what had happened. The way Amanda Berry started talking, her flapping gob getting me more and more mad. My Trinian side took over and I thumped her, hard. She got a nose bleed and started to cry, she told Verity and it was reported to Mrs. Bagstock. Well here I am now, walking up my boyfriends drive way. It was a big house and he lived their alone while his parents were on a 2 year cruise and his step sister was attending Cheltenham there for staying in the school. Speaking of his sister turns out it was Laura, who would have guessed? Well anyway, Shane opened his porch door and engulfed me in a hug. I couldn't stand it anymore, I just burst into tears.

"Hey, Hey, shhhhh…" He soothed rubbing my back,

"I-It's just…I've lost everything. My sister, my role model….my life! I-I just can't-"

Another wave cut me off. I regained myself as he led me gently inside to the sofa, he hugged me close as I sniffed. I felt so stupid right now but I couldn't stop.

"They must be dumb." He said rubbing my back in a circle, "Ignoring a perfect girl like you."

"I-I guess the only positive about my last two weeks was meeting you." I finished looking up at him, "You must th-think I'm ridiculous."

He smiled softly, "No I don't. I think you're a beautiful girl who's down on her luck, so she's finally letting it out to here extremely handsome boyfriend."

I laughed and wiped my eyes. His green eyes met my blue ones and before I registered it in my head I leaned up and gave him my very first kiss. He immediately kissed back and fireworks began erupting around us, like in one of those corny romance novels Andrea secretly reads, oops….I didn't say that. I pulled away but kept my face close to his, he grinned at me. A slow happy grin.

* * *

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

I opened my eyes to find Shane's arm wrapped round me. I began thinking over the events of last night, they had escalated pretty dang quick. Now I was in my boyfriends bed with only his t-shirt on….I couldn't be more comfortable. Suddenly I remembered my phone was ringing, I reached out a lazy hand and grabbed it, pressing accept as I removed myself from my comfortable position. It was Annabelle, I suppose Bagstock called them.

"Hey Annabelle." I yawned through the phone careful not to rouse a sleeping Shane,

"Three days? Really?" Annabelle said sounding frustrated with the dorm room chaos in the background,

"Look there's a reason," I sighed, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well…where did you sleep last night?"

I opened my mouth to speak just as Shane snored right into the receiver. Annabelle was silent. The whole phone was silent leading me to believe I'm on loud speaker. Cr*p. I sighed again and removed Shane's arm, standing up and walking into the living room. I sat cross legged on the sofa.

"Tara? Please answer…"

"Shane's." I mumbled,

Someone gasped, "Right."

"Am I on loud speaker?"

"Yes. But it's only the mentors-" I cut her off,

"Does mentors include Kelly?"

"…."

"Annabelle….."

"It does."

"Oh son of a b*tch." I growled,

I heard talking on the other side of the phone, I couldn't make it out. Then another voice came over the phone and said five words before hanging up, it was Kelly.

"We're coming to get you."

I'm doomed…

Wait….

I could have fun with this.

"SHANE!"

* * *

Kelly's POV

Chelsea, Andrea, Taylor and I stood outside the O'Leary's. We had Polly find it and direct us through an old earpiece we don't really use. To say I was furious is an understatement, that Irish meat bag defiled my little sister. I was gonna kill him for what he did, then her for letting it happen. Butt shall be kicked!

Taylor rang the doorbell and we stood there waiting for a reply. After three minuets we tried again, and again, and again.

"Forget this." I growled,

Raising my foot high I kicked in the red door and marched in.

"TARA!" I barked,

I heard a thump from upstairs causing my blood to boil. I bolted upstairs vaguely hearing Chelsea follow me, her high heel clicking as we went up. I walked up to the first door and pushed it open to see Tara in Shane's arms kissing on top of the quilt. Storming over I pulled them apart causing Shane to fall off the bed. Both startled, Shane looking even more scared than Tara

"Tara Mackie!" I shouted, "I'm ashamed of you."

And with that I dragged her out the room, down the stairs, out the door and into the school mini bus. I listened to the girls talk to Tara as we drove. Annabelle's probably slipped up and told Tania or Miss Fritton what happened which means Tara will not exactly get a hero's welcome….

Unless the other tottie's find out….

* * *

**Sorry it's so short….**


End file.
